


Persuasion

by azephirin



Series: Cracked Stars Shining [10]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Chess, Community: 100_ghosts, Cracked Stars Shining, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Sexual Tension, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A capture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> [Sam and Ginevra](http://azephirin.livejournal.com/22484.html#cutid1) (from [Cracked Stars Shining](http://archiveofourown.org/works/21206)), written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/100_ghosts/profile)[**100_ghosts**](http://community.livejournal.com/100_ghosts/) prompt "[queen](http://community.livejournal.com/100_ghosts/168735.html)." Setting indeterminate, but probably sometime after [undamaged I pray you grant my brother to arrive here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/50168).

"Trousers."

"But—" Sam starts to object.

Ginevra holds up the miniature figure of a woman. Her small fingers look gargantuan underneath the queen's arms. The queen addresses a long string of invective at Sam, incensed that he allowed her to be taken.

Gently, Ginevra sets the queen into the box with her captured comrades; the queen continues her diatribe, but more quietly now that she has a number of subservient, sympathetic ears.

Ginevra leans back in her chair and flicks her eyes up and down Sam's bare chest. She's still fully dressed. "Shy?"

"Never," he says, and unbuttons his jeans.


End file.
